


Undertale One-Shots and Shameless Smut

by Mona (RJ92)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Imaginaaaation, Male Masturbation, Male Solo, Oops, Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Sans (Underdale), Sans has got it bad, and got it dirty, blowjob, for reals tho, handjob, he stole your shirt, sans/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJ92/pseuds/Mona
Summary: It's only in quiet moments like these that Sans allows himself to indulge in the fantasies where you belong to him -- not Papyrus.





	1. Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so, have at it. Not my first time writing pornstuff, but definitely my first solo male stuff. Inspired by a picture I found of Sans indulging in some alone time. Let me know if you'd like a follow up, I'm still not sure whether my writing is up to par yet to write another part to this scene.

The silence of the house was deafening. He was used to the sound of your laughter and Papyrus's loudness. He hated the silence; he hated being alone. When they'd first come to the surface, Sans had sought out solitude. Everything had been so new and confusing. They'd only reached the surface in a handful of timelines -- and they'd certainly never been up here for this long before.

Five years.

It had been five years since Frisk broke the barrier and freed all of monster-kind. It had been three years since monsters had been given full rights. It had been two years since they'd met you. Two years since both he and Papyrus had fallen in love with you... and it was just a year since you and Papyrus had begun dating.

Of course Sans would put his brothers happiness above his own. Sure, he was so in love with you that it physically _hurt_ when he saw you and Paps share chaste kisses in the morning when you left for work, but he wouldn't change it. Even though he so desperately wanted to. Everything about you was just right.

So when Paps had come to Sans one afternoon and confessed his feelings for you, well, Sans had hidden behind a grin bigger than usual and told him everything he could about how to win your heart. And it had worked. Now the two of you were inseparable and Paps... Sans had never seen Paps so happy before.

"Shhh... Shit..."

The sound of Sans' own low groan broke the silence of the home. Papyrus might have you in reality, but in Sans' dreams you were _his_. Every part of you belonged to _him_ and he cherished every moment he got to spend with you, despite his soul aching at the thought of you being with his brother. In the moments when he was alone in his room with the rest of the house empty Sans could let himself indulge.

They were selfish fantasies that had started innocently. First it had just been light, casual touches and sharing terrible jokes with each other. He'd loved just being with you. Those fantasies had quickly grown to something more intimate than just being friends. It was the idea that here, in his room, he could finally have you...

Stars, what he'd do to you. What he'd let you do to him. He imagined that it was _your_ hand stroking his length instead of his own. Your fingers would travel up slowly and trail softly over the head of his cock, catching the bead of glowing blue at the tip. Your tongue would follow soon after and, **gods above** , the breathless moan you'd give at the taste of him left his knees weak.

Magic burned in his face as blue colored the bone. His teeth snapped together as he fought his need. His hand twisted around his length and he pretended it was yours. The wet warmth of your mouth would move slowly down while your hands stroked the shaft that didn't fit.

"Fff.. Hah..." His quiet noises were muffled by the fabric pressed against his mouth. A shirt of yours, still faintly scented with your perfume. It was the one that smelled like roses and citrus. The one that he'd given you for your birthday. He wished he could say that you wore it just for him.

"Ff.. Fuck... just a little... a l-little more..." His phalanges tightened almost painfully around the base of his bright cock for just a moment. Phantom lips wrapped around it and the brilliant hue of your eyes took focus in his mind. "Hahhh...!" His hips jerked in response to the stimuli and his other hand clawed at his ribs. A trickle of saliva dripped from his teeth and down his chin as his head rolled back and tapped against the wall.

" _You're so eager,_ " You would smile, pulling back long enough just to speak and give his length a long lick from base to tip. Your tongue would roll over it and collect the glistening beads there and you'd moan out his name. He knew the scent of your need -- he was ashamed to admit that he'd, on more than one occasion, listened in on you and Papyrus in the heat of the moment. Monsters had better senses than humans -- including smell. You smelled divine all worked up like that.

He took another deep huff of the shirt and opened his mouth to drag his tongue over the soft material. "Hnngh..." You had no idea what you did to him.

" _Please,_ " You groaned out softly against the head of his member, " _Won't you cum for me? You taste so good already, please, I want to taste more..._ " Your eyes would close and you'd open your mouth wide to take him in again. You sucked deep and long, head bobbing and one hand stroking at the last few inches. Your other would be tangled in his against his chest, where his soul was so bright that it back-lit his ribs through his shirt. Only for a moment though. He'd guide your hand below his shirt and up into his ribs and gently curl your fingers around his soul.

It was all he needed to finally reach completion. Your hands gave his soul a stroke and he cried out, his fantasy breaking along with his restraint. His hand pumped his length desperately, strong ropes of vibrant cyan cum arcing up and landing messily on the bottom half of his shirt and, more importantly, on the bundle still up against his face. His orgasm lasted several seconds longer than he'd expected and left him a shaking, quivering mess. His ribs heaved from the intensity of it and he saw stars blinking in his vision. He used your blouse to clean himself up and allowed it to crumple into a sticky pile on the floor beside his bed.

Sans might not be able to have you physically but in the quiet of the house and the sanctuary of his room, the you he had in his mind was enough to get through another day. He simply couldn't allow himself more than that.


	2. Guilty Pleasures Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus decides it's time to share your love with Sans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy, fellow sinners. So here's the follow up to my first one-shot. I, uh, got kinda carried away. I hope you enjoy reading it. Dunno when I'll do another one-shot thing. Kinda got one as a WIP right now (spoiler: it's a Soulmate AU type!) but it's still in the planning stages. Not every piece in this collection will have smut, but, well, many probably will.
> 
> Leave your comments down below letting me know what you think... also, I might be willing to take a few requests, too ;)

Laundry had never been one of the chores you favored. You'd rather do the dishes than the laundry -- you hated waiting for the machine to finish and you hated having to move the damp, heavy, awkward pile into the dryer. At least when you were doing the dishes instead you were kept busy. Laundry was a waiting game and you had better things to do than to stand around and wait for clothes to get clean!

The only part of laundry that you enjoyed was pulling the freshly cleaned garments from the dryer and basking in the warmth. Papyrus had found you several times kneeling in front of the machine with a still hot towel wrapped around your shoulders. He would have a moment to appreciate the sight of your simple pleasures before helping you fold everything and put it away. Now, though...

Now, you had the house mostly to yourself. Sans was off in his room again, doing only Asgore knows what, and Papyrus was off for his daily 'training' with Undyne. You wouldn't call it training -- it was more like glorified babysitting. Undyne kept Papyrus out of trouble, something he often seemed to attract simply by existing. He was loud, energetic, friendly, and trustful to a fault.

You loved it.

Really, you couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. Especially one who was so considerate of your personal feelings and went above and beyond to ensure that you were satisfied in _every. possible. way._

A shiver rushed through you. You wrapped the steaming towel tighter around your shoulders and inhaled deeply. The detergent didn't have much of a distinct scent -- the brand was some generic one that had been on sale a few days ago. 'Fresh Breeze' was the supposed scent. Sans had picked it out. He said he liked it, but he hadn't met your eyes when you'd probed for a better reason. Sans hated doing laundry even more than you did, so you supposed you could give him a pass for it this time.

"Well, I guess it's not that bad." You murmured quietly to yourself, finally standing up and dragging over the empty white laundry bin in front of the dryer. Quickly you pulled the towel from your shoulders and dropped it in, followed by the mound of clothes from the machine. You reached in to release the lint trap and scooped out the thin layer of fuzz on the screen then slipped it back into place after tossing the waste into the small trash bin beside it. You closed the door to the dryer and then hefted the basket into your arms to carry it into the living room to begin sorting and folding.

The TV in the corner of the living room was on a music channel. Something in the 900 range. Smooth jazz, you recognized, allowing yourself to get lost in the actions of sorting.

Sans. Sans. Papyrus. Sans. Papyrus. Yours. Sans. Towel. Sa--

Yours?

You stopped abruptly and reached for the blouse you had thought you'd misplaced a few days ago. Had it been in the wash this whole time? A frown found its way to your lips. _No,_ you thought in the next instant, _I know I couldn't find it before. So... where had it been...?_ Nothing came to mind. Maybe you had dropped it into the basket in the bathroom and forgotten about it? That day had been really long and you'd just wanted a shower and to go to bed. You'd searched for it the next day, but it had been gone. Not even Papyrus knew where it had gone and Sans had seemed almost offended when you'd asked him if he knew where it was.

Slowly you resumed sorting but the blouse stayed there in the back of your mind. Your mind resumed its wandering. You didn't expect to recount the conversation with Papyrus you'd had just that morning before Sans had awoken.

**Earlier...**

"Papyrus?" You'd called to him gently, curled up against his side. The tall skeleton was surprisingly soft and snuggable for being literally all bone. His 'battle body', as he'd so proudly called it, had been strewn around the room in no particular order. Your clothes had fared a similar fate. The two of you had spent hours together in bed, leaving the sheets crumpled and the blankets thrown off onto the floor.

"YES, MY DEAREST STAR, LIGHT OF MY LIFE?" He had responded immediately, his voice rough with residual arousal that made your spine tingle just right. Mmm. "WHAT MAY I DO FOR YOU?" He sat up and turned towards you, his torso twisting and a hand immediately reached up to brush a lock of damp hair from your forehead. You leaned into the touch and smiled.

"Mmm, I never get tired of hearing you call me that. I love you so much, Papyrus... but I have a question. I.. I hope you wont think badly of me for it." You caught your lip between your teeth as you looked up at him. His eyelights were bright and his smile sincere. His phalanges traced a gentle path from your brow to chin then down your neck and across your shoulder where they settled and began traveling between the scattering of light freckles there.

"THINK BADLY OF YOU? I WOULD NEVER. YOU MAY ASK ME ANYTHING AND KNOW THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GIVE YOU NOTHING BUT HONESTY IN RETURN. WHAT IS IT YOU WISH TO KNOW, MY DEAREST SOUL?"

"It's just... It's about Sans." You paused but when he opened his eye-sockets a little wider in surprise and a little worry, you were quick to continue before his loudness woke the other skeleton in question. "Have you noticed that he's been acting a little odd lately? Quieter than usual, staying in his room past noon more often, going to Grillby's more?"

"HMM... YOU ARE RIGHT. THERE IS A REASON FOR IT, I'M SURE." Papyrus leaned down to nuzzle his teeth against your forehead. It ticked and you reached up to wrap your arms across his shoulders. He made an exaggerated "MUAH" sound a few times, pressing his teeth against your skin each time. It drew a bubbling giggle from you and you returned the action, pressing your lips against his teeth.

It took every ounce of restraint he had to not give you an encore of the previous evening (and, admittedly, early morning). With a sigh, you drew your arms back and stretched out on the bed after he got up. "What do you think it might be? Do you suppose he's getting sick, Pap?"

Papyrus' eyelights moved over your naked form in his snazzy race car bed and he shook his head after a few moments of consideration. "NO," he began to collect his discarded armor from around the room and dressed himself, "I THINK.. WELL, DEAREST HEART, I THINK... My Brother Holds Great Affection For You."

That took you by surprise. "Really?" You knew Sans held you in high regard (you'd have to be someone pretty awesome to be worthy of dating his cool little bro, after all) but you wouldn't have called it 'great affection'. Papyrus nodded firmly and dropped your own clothes into the hamper in the corner of the room and fetched a fresh outfit for you to wear. You didn't mind.

"Whatever His Reason, I Am Sure That If You Ask Him Directly Then He Would Be Happy To Tell You."

He must have been quiet because he didn't want to wake Sans. You loved how thoughtful he was. Your legs swung over the side of the bed and you stood to join Papyrus in the middle of the room. He looked down at you with literal glowing white hearts in his eyes. "Alright then. I'll talk to him after he's up and about. In the meantime," You huffed, your cheeks puffing out in mild annoyance, "It's laundry day... and it's my turn."

And so that brought you to where you were now. Except now you were finished with laundry and had put away everything that belonged to Papyrus (and your single shirt that had somehow found its way into that mix) into your shared room. The rest of the contents of the basket belonged to Sans.

You hesitated in front of his bedroom door, debating whether to knock and let him know you had his stuff or if you should let yourself in. He slept like the dead anyway, and you doubted that he would wake even if you lead a parade through his room. Still, you didn't want to be rude and just barge in, even if he _was_ asleep. He was a grown man -- er, skeleton -- and you didn't want to invade his privacy. Besides, what if he was... you know...

Your face burned at the sudden thought but your eyes dropped to the doorknob. Your fingers gripped the sides of the basket tighter and you found yourself actually wondering what it'd be like to walk in on him doing... doing.... You shook those thoughts roughly from your mind and settled on leaving the basket beside his door.

You rushed off down the hall so quickly that didn't hear Sans' door creak open. Nor did you see the furious cyan blush on his face or how his socket glowed with that burning cyan flame. He supposed maybe it was time he talked to Papyrus again.

 

_Later_

"(Y/N)!" The exclamation of your name and the sudden pounding on the door made you jerk in alarm and, in the process, nearly drop your phone. Somehow you managed to catch it before it fell and you clutched it against your chest with a deep exhale. "HEY NERD, OPEN UP!"

"W-We've b-brought snacks and th-that new anime."

Undyne and Alphys made themselves at home quickly, taking over the coffee table with their many snacks and anime DVD selections. Undyne flopped herself onto the far corner of the couch with one of the cushions propped behind her while Alphys moved to insert the first DVD into the player.

"SO, (Y/N)! What's new? How's Paps been treatin' ya? Still good? Good." Undyne didn't give you any time to answer any of her questions. This was how it always one on Friday nights. You each took turns hosting and this week it was your turn. Papyrus would be home soon, and Sans was... Uh... Well, you weren't sure where Sans was right now. He wasn't home -- he'd barely stuck around long enough for you to say hello earlier after leaving his laundry by his door. Gone to Grillby's he'd said. Something about needing the advice that only a bartender could give. 'Talkin' to Grillby is cheaper than goin' to therapy.' He'd once joked.

Okay, yeah, sure... You guess.

"U-Undyne, darling..." Alphys made herself comfortable right beside her mate and you settled on the couch on the third seat. This was how it always was. Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, you, Sans. The couch wasn't huge, but it was enough for the five of you to sit comfortably, even if knees knocked against each other and sometimes it got awkward... especially when there was a saucy scene in one of the animes that Alphys chose for the night and she and Undyne got distracted in each other rather than the show.

They usually left pretty soon after that and you had a good idea why.

Tonight was no different. Papyrus came home after the first episode and had immediately joined you and the lovers on the couch. He'd brought home dinner from work and the four of you had shared it enthusiastically. After getting the job at the local mom'n'pop family diner, Papyrus' cooking skills had improved and he often brought food home that he so proudly cooked all by himself (under the ever watchful eye of Pop who did most of the actual cooking and let Papyrus do the prepping). It was much better than the first meal you two had shared. You had been finding glitter in your toothbrush for weeks after that disaster.

Sans... Sans did not come home that night. At least, not at his usual time. It was several hours after you and Papyrus had retired for the night when you heard the familiar shuffling of slippers across the hardwood floor in the hallway. You'd barely registered it and by the time you had woken enough to even think about getting up and make sure Sans was okay, well, Papyrus had already slipped out of bed and left the room.

You didn't worry about it. Papyrus was probably just doing what you were going to do. Just as you'd been drifting back off to sleep, you heard it. The crackle of magic and the sharp tinkling of broken glass.

Your body reacted before you were aware of what was happening. You jumped up from bed and hurried out of the room, ignoring the chill seeping through the thin material of one of Papyrus' oversized shirts. You found yourself in the living room where you saw an unsettling scene.

Papyrus had his back to you but you could tell by the way his shoulders were squared and the stiffness in his spine that he was on edge. "Brother, Please, It Is Late And You Need To Rest--"

"I don't wanna rest, Paps, i... i wanna forget. i want.. you can't help me with this, bro. i love you, you know i do, but..."

"What's going on?"

You must have startled them. They both jerked, Papyrus more than Sans. Considering Sans was facing the hall when you emerged, you knew he had seen you right before you spoke. His face had flushed a brilliant blue but you couldn't tell if he was embarrassed that their argument -- your eyes flickered to the broken glass on the floor between them and yes, you realized, this was actually an argument -- or if he was angry.

"(Y/N), LIGHT OF MY LIFE, YOU SHOULD GO BACK TO BED... SANS AND I ARE JUST HAVING A BROTHER TO BROTHER DISCUSSION."

"Pretty loud discussion," You stepped forward, aware suddenly that all you were wearing was a shirt that reached your knees and nothing else. "Is... everything okay? Sans?" You looked up to the skeleton in front of you, mindful not to step too close to the shards of glass. "Sans, are you okay?"

"... 'm fine, never better... it's late, (y/n), don'cha got work in the mornin'?" Sans was mumbling, keeping his eyes on Papyrus instead of looking at you. You couldn't see Papyrus' expression. If you had, you'd have seen a look of silent understanding and an almost imperceptible nod. "we... we'll talk tomorrow, ok, bud? i'm sorry we woke ya with our... discussion. Paps..."

Sans finally looked away from Papyrus and locked his eyelights on you. You felt a shiver rush up your spine at the way he looked at you. He looked... hungry. His eyelights traveled slowly from your face down to the shirt covering your form then down to your bare legs. Abruptly he turned and hurried down the hall to his room, the sound of his door slamming shut behind him startling you.

You stood there for a moment longer before turning to Papyrus with a silent but questioning stare up at him. He was taller than you by several heads. His hands rest on your shoulders. Despite the obviously heated exchange moments ago, he looked comfortable and, in a way, delighted. "DEAREST, DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT I SAID YESTERDAY MORNING?"

You nodded, silently wondering where he was going with this. He leaned down to gently tap his teeth to the top of your head. Your hair was messy but he didn't seem to mind. He thought you were beautiful even if your hair was a birds nest right now. "Yyyyes?" You prompted, curious. You had an idea of where he was going with this though...

"I THINK... I THINK... You Should Show Sans That You Hold Great Affection For Him As Well." He measured his words carefully. They made his bones feel warm just saying it out loud. He wasn't stupid -- he knew that Sans loved you and if he had to share you with anyone then... Then maybe he wouldn't mind sharing you with Sans.

"... Really...? You mean..." Your mouth suddenly felt like it was full of cotton balls and flooded with moisture simultaneously. "You're sure about this?" Papyrus gave you another of his dazzling grins and turned you around in front of him. With his hands on your shoulders, he marched the both of you down the hall to Sans' room. He stopped there and reached forward to twist the knob.

You expected it to be locked. It wasn't. "I Wish To Share Our Intimacy With Sans. I Will Clean Up The Mess In The Living Room." And with that he pushed open the door and pushed you inside. You didn't have a chance to make a rebuttal before the door closed quietly behind you and you were engulfed in darkness. There was a sliver of light coming in under the door behind you and another from the bed centered against the far wall... from Sans' brightly glowing cyan eye, focused directly on you.

Heat crept up your neck and pooled on your cheeks.

"S.. Sans...?"

".... _tibia_ honest, i thought Paps was pullin' my leg when he said he was okay with this." Sans' voice was quiet and wistful. "actually... i, uh.. i'm pretty sure i must be dreamin' right 'bout now."

He shifted around on the bed and the light from his iris flashed a bright gold. It illuminated the room for just a moment but it was long enough for you to see that the path from the door to the bed (and, surprisingly, most of the room) was clear. You realized your hands were clutching the shirt just over your chest. Your heart was pounding. Taking a deep breath, you stepped forward several steps then stopped. Your hands trembled, but you didn't know if it was from nerves or excitement. How long had Papyrus known about Sans' feelings for you? And how the hell was he okay with you acting on them? You'd be lying if you said you didn't love Sans too. Perhaps not in such a romantic sense as Papyrus, but you couldn't know him as well as you did without loving him.

"you're shaking. c'mon, doll, i'm not that spooky, am i?" He flashed you a grin and you found yourself licking your lips. Was it hot in here? His eye stopped glowing blue and the room plunged into darkness. The only specks of light were those in his eyes, which had grown so large that they seemed to fill his eye-sockets completely. They were pulsing.

"No. I'm just... I thought... how long?" You could barely see him but you knew he could see you clearly. He stayed silent. "How long, Sans? Please, tell m--"

"Two years. Two long fuckin' years. I love my bro, I could never let my own selfish feelin's get in the way of his happiness, an' I... an' I love _you_ too much to get between you."

You reached your hand out in the darkness, towards those two bright white lights, and felt his hand meet yours halfway. His phalanges wrapped tight around yours and jerked you towards him. Caught off guard, you found yourself sprawled across his lap on the bed and suddenly his hands were cupping your face. The bones were more rough than smooth but they were so _warm_ and you suddenly wanted to feel them everywhere.

"You'd never get between us, Sans. You're part of us, always have been.. A-And, if you'll have me, Paps wants to... to share me. I want to share myself with you, too. Stars, please, say something so I can stop rambling. I'm so nervous..." His laughter melted your worries away and you started laughing, too. Then, suddenly, his mouth was on yours and his hands were jerking your hips up.

Something soft, warm, and slick pushed past your lips. He must have been at Grillby's, you thought in passing, because he tasted like alcohol and tomato juice. As his tongue invaded you pushed your own forward and heard him groan low. The kiss didn't last long. Your hands were pushing his trademark hoodie off his shoulders and his bunched the fabric of Papyrus' shirt up to your waist. His hands trailed down to your thighs and squeezed, then tickled their way up and around to grab your rump. He let out a moan of appreciation.

"i must be dreamin', or you're a dream _cum_ true..."

And there were his terrible puns. You choked out a laugh and dipped your head down to press a series of kisses against the bones of his neck. His breath hitched and he yanked your shirt up and over your head, forcing you to pause long enough to remove it. You did the same to his own and tossed it aside before pressing your bare chest to his bare ribs. One of you let out a hiss on contact -- you weren't sure who it was.

"Touch me. Show me how much you love me." You'd barely spoken the words before he surged forward and you found yourself on your back, staring up at him. He was looking at you like you were the stars in the sky. Your soul throbbed. Between his ribs, visible through the slits, his white inverted heart shaped soul pulsed so strongly that you could actually hear it. It called for you and you knew yours was resonating in turn. "Sans..."

"you're so damn perfect, (y/n). i dunno how i got to be so lucky to have you in my life." He slipped his hands across your ribs and down the expanse of your stomach. He paused just a moment to circle your navel with the tip of his distral phalange of his index finger. A shudder rolled through you at the sensation. Then, gloriously, those fingers dipped lower and found the hot, wet heat of you and one pressed in slow.

"Ff... Sans, please..." Your voice came out in a quiet mewl, tongue curling around his name as though it was the most delicious thing you'd ever tasted. He had you squirming under him within minutes, panting and hips rolling into the slow, precise thrusts of his fingers. His eyes never left yours for a moment, watching your expressions shift and learning how you liked to be touched. When he had you at the edge of orgasm he withdrew his hand and moved off the bed.

With your chest rising in deep breaths to try and regain your senses, you rolled onto your side to look up at him. Your eyes had adjusted to the dark by now and finally you could see him. He reached down and peeled off his socks, balling them up and dropping them onto the floor beside his nightstand before hooking his thumbs into his shorts. He watched you as your eyes darted down at the motion and waited with baited breath as he slid them down.

The glowing length sprung free, having already formed the minute he'd first touched you. It was a vibrant blue, the same color as his magic. The length was nothing to boast about, perhaps just a little above average. It was the girth that surprised you and made your mouth water. It was thick and promised a wonderful stretch. You wanted to taste it. To tease him like he'd been teasing you.

He must have read your desires in your eyes. Monsters were all about intent. He could feel it in his bones. "c'mere... to the edge of the bed." His voice was hoarse and barely more than a growl. Shivering, you scooted to the edge of the bed as ordered and let your legs hang off the side. He stood in front of you, one hand wrapping around the base of his cock. You looked at it and reached up to touch.

It tingled strongly against your palm as you coiled a hand around it and gave an experimental pump. It reminded you of that electric feeling you'd get after your leg would fall asleep except not as strong. That must be the hum of his magic. "Can I.. Can I taste you, Sans? I bet you taste so good." You didn't wait for his okay and instead dipped forward and swiped your tongue languidly up from the base where his hand rested and up, up, up to the tip.

He moaned, forcing himself to have some restraint. Stars, it was just like his fantasy except this time it was _real and you were actually touching him!_ He nearly came right then and there, cock throbbing hard against your tongue. You had never been much for patience when it came to this sort of thing. Upon seeing how one lick got that kind of reaction out of him you opened your mouth wide and greedily suckled deep, taking half his length right away.

Your own moan came out sharp and needy. You barely registered his phalanges tangling in your hair until he had grabbed a handful and used it as leverage to keep you from moving. "j-jus' a second, sweetheart... this is, hahh... this _blows_ any fantasy out the window. d'you think you can take all of it?" You looked up at him, lips still wrapped around his magic, and narrowed your eyes.

Was that a _challenge?_

It was rude to speak with your mouth full so in response you moved your hand down to his and slipped your fingers between the metacarpals of his. He clutched your hand like a lifeline and hissed between his teeth at the sensation of your tongue, so warm and wet, rolling against the underside of his magic. Fuck, this was even better than his fantasies.

Unfortunately, Sans didn't have the same stamina in reality that he did in his fantasies. You'd taken all of him down to the base and swallowed experimentally a few times but it was all it took before he pulled his hips back with a gasp and lewd *pop* as the seal of your lips broke. You looked up and opened your mouth to ask him what was wrong but he was pushing you back onto the bed and used his hands to pull your thighs apart.

A squeal of delighted surprise escaped when you felt his tongue swipe over your heat, swirling around your clit and flicking with the tip. Your back arched up off the bed and your head pressed back against it. Somehow your hands found his skull, the soft pads of your fingers attempting to pull him closer. His hands kept your legs apart when you began closing them but soon he re-positioned them so that they were over his shoulders and he was able to look up the length of your body.

"mmm.. you must be made of sugar, babe, you taste so sweet." He gave another long lick then quickly dipped his chin down and pressed his tongue as deep into you as he could go. A cry burst from you, loud and unrestrained. His eye-sockets closed. He'd heard you make those noises before but they'd never been for him. Gods, this was amazing. Deciding not to waste any more time teasing you, he began to stroke his tongue against your walls, leaving no inch unexplored. Soon he felt your thighs quivering, heard your breathless cries, and felt your pussy clenching and relaxing around his slick magic.

Sans had never tasted anything so divine. You were a drug and he'd never get enough. "S-Sans! I'm gonna... Fff.. fuck... AH!" Your muscles clamped down hard around his tongue. Without meaning to, your hips bucked up and forward, burying it deeper. He quickly gripped your hips with both hands and held them steady as your orgasm tore through you and left you feeling like a melted popsicle on the bed.

"Sh... shit, Sans... D-Don't go spoiling me, now... I want you to feel good, too. Please, let me help you feel good." You didn't beg often, only really in the heat of the moment. You wanted -- no, you _needed_ to make Sans feel good. He loomed over you and you were quite abruptly aware of the length pressing rather firmly against your entrance. He waited until you were looking up at him, eyes locked on his, before easing his hips forward.

With your nerves still sensitive and sparking from your orgasm it didn't take much for you to begin getting overstimulated. Sans seemed to realize this and stopped with only the first few inches inside. His bones shook with the effort it took him to not hilt himself right away. "i'm sorry," he huffed out, staring down at you with literal hearts in his eyes. Beads of blue magic formed on his skull, giving off an ethereal light, "you know how to get _under my skin..._ "

You gave a groan that had nothing to do with the excess stimulation you were experiencing. Hoping to keep more terrible jokes out of the bedroom, you raised your hands and slipped your fingers between several of his ribs. It had the effect you'd wanted -- which is to say that you got a delectable shudder out of Sans and a rough thrust from his hips. The sound of bone smacking flesh was an initially dull sound that, after several more languid thrusts, became a sharp, wet sound once you two began moving together.

Your breasts, long neglected, soon had the metacarpals of his palms pressing firm against them. Your nipples were stiff and pebbled, sending little zings of pleasure shooting through you upon finally getting the attention they so desperately craved. His phalanges curved and pressed into the soft mounds of flesh, never gripping too hard but definitely leaving lines of reddened skin in their wake. He kept one hand there while the other moved down to your thigh and began pulling you into his hips.

What started out as slow thrusts quickly grew faster and deeper once the initial stinging from being stretched so far abated. Before long the sounds of your bodies coming together filled the room, only broken by the unrestrained moans and hisses of pleasure and ecstasy. Neither of you lasted very long, honestly. As painfully aroused as you were and still feeling the last orgasm, wellll... you came again fast and first, body arching up off the bed and legs tightening around Sans' pelvis. He followed soon after, burying his face against your neck and pushing his length as deep as it could physically go.

You felt his magic flood your senses, hot and cold all at once, leaving you feeling tingly inside and out. He stuttered out your name over and over again, riding through his own orgasm and shaking once it was over. His essence spilled from your entrance upon pulling out but neither of you made any move to clean up. He simply dropped over onto the side of the bed you weren't occupying and pulled you tight up against his ribs, arms curling protectively around you.

In the morning, it was Sans' shirt you wore.


End file.
